


Duet

by oceanqt



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanqt/pseuds/oceanqt
Summary: Kyoya asks Tamaki to help him with the piano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, and it needed a little polishing up before it was published.

A slightly irritated Kyoya Ootori sat patiently at the Grand Piano in Music Room number three. He never did this, he never asked for help . . . and especially never from him.

 

Kyoya had recently been notified that in order for him to graduate, he needed to have one Fine Arts credit. He knew this, of course, but he had been hoping that he’d be able to avoid it . . . somehow.

 

Kyoya’s dark eyes glazed over the elegant instrument. He had never touched, or even really analyzed a Grand Piano before. It was something very alien to the Shadow King himself, surprisingly.

 

Kyoya did know that he’d have no chance of becoming halfway decent on his own. He had very little musical talent, if any at all. That day, Kyoya Ootori had done something extremely unexpected. He had asked the last person anyone would think of to help him pass a class: Tamaki Suoh, the Host King himself.

 

Kyoya sighed, exasperated and completely irritated with himself. He stood from the grand instrument and walked to one of the many chairs in the Third Music Room. He plopped down into one of the expensive chairs, taking out his famous black notebook. Kyoya just stared at the book, not opening it or even taking out a pen. He didn't want to write at the moment, for he was just too angry at himself for appearing so absolutely helpless.

 

He suddenly regretted his decision to ask for help. He could've done it alone, he just had to go up to Tamaki and ask him to “Meet him in the Club Room after school.”

 

Kyoya gritted his teeth, and mentally slapped himself. He finally heard the doors open, and so, the peaceful - but uncomfortable - silence ended.

 

Golden locks soon were visible, and so was a bright, slightly annoying grin. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry that I kept you waiting, Mommy Dearest!” Tamaki practically sang, using Kyoya’s ‘Host Club Pet Name.’

 

Kyoya’s irritated expression turned to a stoic, dark glare, directed at Tamaki. “It’s fine, and do not call me that,” Kyoya said coldly. He was already in a sketchy mood, he didn't need Tamaki making it any worse.

 

The blonde boy practically skipped over to the raven, still smiling as he did so. What has him so joyous? Kyoya thought coldly to himself, his irritation growing. Tamaki was in a great mood, and Kyoya had no idea why, and not knowing a piece of information just bugged the third Ootori son.

 

Tamaki started to immediately babble, “So do you want to learn the piano? Or another instrument? Like the cello, violin, bass, or maybe - “

 

Kyoya cut him off. “The piano is fine,” he told the blonde with an icy stare.

 

Tamaki’s happy expression didn’t falter. “Great!” He clasped his hands together, going to the piano bench and sitting down. “Come on, you silly goose, you can’t learn the piano from over there!”

 

The raven teen sighed, rolling his eyes and joining Tamaki on the piano bench. “We only have an hour. Don’t waste my time.”

 

“Never would dream of it, Mother.” Kyoya shook his head, his irritation growing. He turned his attention to the complex piano.

 

As Tamaki started to attempt to teach Kyoya how to at least understand this insane instrument, Kyoya noticed how passionate Tamaki was about the subject. Tamaki was passionate about everything, but there was a tenderness in his voice, and a gleam in his eyes that wasn’t usually just there. 

 

The piano is special to Tamaki, Kyoya knows that -- so why would he willingly just show the most special thing to him to Kyoya?

 

He will never understand Tamaki.

 

Ootori men never needed assistance in completing any sort of task, either; whether it’s difficult, or whether the challenge isn’t much of a challenge at all. Although, Kyoya was the only Ootori who had a weakness: Tamaki Suoh.

 

Which is why it baffled him to why he would choose him to help when he could’ve just hired a damn tutor.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The hour was over sooner than expected. Kyoya looked up when he realized Tamaki was standing up, and saying something.

 

“See you tomorrow, Kyoya!” He was leaving.

 

“Same time?”

 

“Of course!” He was gone.

 

However, Kyoya couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that something special to Tamaki was allowed to be his too.

Because Tamaki was sure special to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :')


End file.
